30 thèmes à écrire
by Ombeline Noctis
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot afin d'accomplir un challenge (trouvé sur Wattpad) : Écrire 30 textes NSFW avec des thèmes imposés !


Salut à tous ! Je me relance dans l'univers de la fanfiction avec un challenge : Ecrire une fanfiction NSFW par jour avec un thème imposé pendant 30 jours _(Source :_ _30-day-writing-challenge-nsfw-version-i-seemed-so sur Wattpad_ _)._

Béta lectrice : Valy MacGarden (Allez voir son profil sur FanFiction !)

L'univers avec lequel je compose est celui de Danganronpa. Il n'y a aucune continuité entre les différents textes, c'est pour cela qu'il y aura des pairings très différents.

Merci de me lire et bonne lecture !

* * *

Jour 1 – Câlins (Nus)

Pairing : Hinata Hajime x Nanami Chiaki

* * *

 _La douceur de sa peau fait frissonner la mienne,_

 _La chaleur de son cœur, de mon_ _â_ _me chasse les hivers._

 _Mon soleil._

Ce sont les vers qu'elle lui inspirait alors qu'elle était lovée contre lui, son corps alourdi par le début du voyage sur le fleuve du sommeil. Il aurait pu la réveiller mais il savait qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps, alors il voulait la laisser profiter de cette courte dérive sur ces eaux sombres. Il se contentait pour l'instant de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de son dos nu contre son torse. Par des gestes lents et délicats, il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts, observant la forme de la courbe qu'il prenait pour se plier aux mouvements de ses phalanges, comme le corps entier de sa partenaire se mouvait en de brusques soubresauts lorsqu'il faisait jouer ses doigts dans son instrument divin. Elle était sa nymphe et son aulos, il la poursuivait avec envie pour ensuite jouer une symphonie retentissante, dont les arpèges montaient au plus haut, jusqu'à la note finale. Puis il s'arrêtait de jouer. Elle redevenait une nymphe au corps gracile, lové contre son corps de satyre avide mais rassasié.

Il soupira, il fut arraché de sa contemplation par de mouvements brusques de la part de sa petite amie. Il leva légèrement la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait avant de réprimer un rire qui l'aurait réveillée. En effet, ses doigts se mouvaient comme s'ils appuyaient sur les boutons d'une manette qu'elle aurait tenu entre ses mains. Même dans ses rêves, elle continuait à jouer, inlassablement, arrêter de jouer lui couperait automatiquement le souffle, et elle s'éteindrait dans une agonie provoquée par son asphyxie. Lui, ne possédait pas de telles passions. Il aimait beaucoup de choses et ces dernières étaient fortement aimées, mais il lui manquait une étape avant d'en arriver à cette passion presque maladive que possédait sa petite amie. Il la regardait agiter ses petits doigts frénétiquement alors que le reste de son corps était lourd de sommeil.

Ce manège dura encore quelques temps, puis les mouvements se firent de plus en plus faible et il lui sembla que le corps de sa petite amie devenait plus léger, sa respiration plus rapide, le reste de son corps bougeait plus lentement et des petits soupirs se firent entendre. Puis, dans un grand mouvement, son corps tout entier se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle leva la tête, les yeux encore à demi clos puis lui parla avec une voix pâteuse, le sommeil quittant lentement son corps :

« Hajime… J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un bâillement qui ponctua sa phrase.

\- Pas trop non. Répondit-il avant de regarder l'heure sur le réveil situé sur la table de chevet placée derrière lui. A peu près une demi-heure, et tu as passé presque dix minutes à jouer.

\- J'ai joué ?

\- Oui tu as joué. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ouah… Je ne me souviens de rien. » S'exclama-t-elle avant de se serrer contre lui, embrassant son cou nu. Il releva sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Il sentait le désir affluer en lui, il voulait aller plus loin dans ses caresses, il voulait rejouer cette partition. Elle s'écarta avant de lui sourire :

« Tu n'es jamais satisfait non ? »

Hajime ne put répondre, rouge de honte. Il baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et plaça ses mains pour couvrir toute preuve de son désir. Elle était amusée de le voir dans cet état, alors qu'il était partagé entre ses envies et la décence et surtout, son désir de respecter ses désirs à elle. Il avait beau être un satyre qui la pourchassait, mais il s'y connaissait dans l'art de chasser, il n'attrapait qu'une proie qui s'offrait à lui. Le but n'étant pas la chasse, contrairement à d'autres garçons de son âge, mais bien ce moment où il fallait honorer la nymphe pour sa beauté, pour sa tendresse, pour l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Subitement, elle lui tourna le dos. Il en fut inquiété et demanda d'une petite voix :

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle attendit quelques instants, le laissant mijoter dans son attente avant de lui répondre d'un ton amusé :

« Si tu veux repartir pour un tour, il faut que tu t'occupes de moi non ? »

Elle n'entendit qu'un soupir de soulagement de sa part, puis les draps se froissèrent légèrement et enfin elle sentit puis entendit les lèvres d'Hajime embrasser son omoplate, lui arrachant un petit frisson.

« Comme tu voudras, mon amour. »

Et ses doigts effleurèrent sa colonne vertébrale, suivirent les courbes de ses côtes. Ses mains se perdaient sur les courbes de ses hanches, agrippaient légèrement les petites rondeurs de son corps. Ses lèvres la dévorèrent délicieusement, amoureusement. Et ils cédèrent tous les deux à la volonté de se dévorer du regard, des lèvres et du corps tout entier.

 _Son corps est magnifique,_

 _Parfaite est son adjectif qualificatif_

 _Ma nymphe._


End file.
